


Our Family

by Humanoidkitty



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Pregnancy, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanoidkitty/pseuds/Humanoidkitty
Summary: "What? Another negative?" Catra smirked. "Wow, that's new." She spoke sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow as she saw the blonde shake her head, immediately going to look at the test, completely shocking herself. "W-Wait.." Catra was at a loss for words. Adora hugged Catra happily and lifted her into the air. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" She spoke excitedly, letting tears of joy fall down her cheeks.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Our Family

Negative. Catra stared at the pregnancy test placed on the bathroom counter. Catra and Adora have been trying to conceive a baby for a while, and it's been unsuccessful lately. She sighed softly and tried her best not to let her emotions get the best of her. Her attention quickly was ripped away from the test once she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, Catra?" Adora spoke out as she opened the door, immediately knowing that same look on Catra's face. "Is it negative again?" She asked carefully. Catra nodded, obviously losing control of her emotions. "I-I'm so sorry," She spoke, sobbing. Adora immediately hugged Catra closely. "Sorry for what?" Adora raised an eyebrow. "It's not your fault. If it didn't happen now, then it wasn't meant to be yet." She gently spoke, petting the feline.

She found it strange how the test was reading negative. She had observed Catra having mood swings, cravings, and a bunch of pregnancy symptoms. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you," Adora reassured the feline. "W-Why? I haven't been able to get pregnant all this time or get ourselves our own baby, and I feel useless," Catra spoke. Adora made Catra look at her in the eye. "You are not useless. We'll continue to try, alright? Don't beat yourself up too much." Adora gave her a gentle smile before kissing Catra softly.

"I bought you the waffles you've been craving," Adora spoke, knowing it would cheer her up as she saw a smile creep onto Catra's face. "Thank you," Catra happily replied as she immediately went to eat her breakfast. Adora followed the feline with an amused smirk. "Glimmer and Bow asked us to babysit Amaryllis for them so they could go on a date together," Adora mentioned to Catra.

Catra was in the middle of eating her waffles before she started to feel nauseous. Adora noticed immediately and showed concern. "We don't have to if you're not feeling well, I can just tell them to do so another da-" Adora rambled like a dork. Catra loved Adora, but sometimes her rambling was a bit too much. "I'm gonna have to ask you to please shut up right now," Catra nauseously interrupted as she stood up and quickly made her way into the bathroom. Adora immediately heard hurling sounds from the bathroom, making her way into the bathroom to support Catra. She looked at the negative pregnancy test still on the counter. "Are you sure this thing is right?" Adora raised an eyebrow. "You can't keep anything down, that's another pregnancy symptom," Adora truthfully spoke.

Catra just stayed sat down on the floor as she flushed the toilet. "It's a pregnancy test, Adora. It's obvious that it's not going to lie to us," Catra replied with an eye-roll. "I'll go tell Glimmer and Bow about what's going on. Wanna come with me or just rest for a little?" Adora gently asked. Catra blankly stared for a second. "I would rest, but I'm feeling clingy so I'll just go with you," She replied as she immediately led the way to get it over with. "C'mon, you slowpoke." Catra teased. Adora smirked, eventually bumping into Bow and Glimmer teaching Amaryllis how to properly walk.

Catra immediately felt a pang in her heart, reminding her how much she wanted to have her own baby. "Oh, hey guys!" Bow smiled. "She's a quick learner, huh?" Adora smirked. "Yeah, she's almost getting the hang of it." Glimmer replied with a smirk. "Anyways, are you guys able to watch her for us?" She asked. Adora nervously smiled. "Uh, no, sorry. Catra has just been feeling very.. unwell lately." She spoke.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. "Is she pregnant?" Glimmer asked. "I did a pregnancy test and it came back negative, obviously not, Sparkles." Catra was pretty grumpy to say the least. Amaryllis got down on all fours and lifted her butt in the air as she looked between her legs at Catra. "Uh, what is she trying to do?" Catra asked with a raised eyebrow as she slightly pointed at the little girl. Glimmer and Bow widened their eyes. "Y'know what? Why don't you go test again? It's probably a false negative. It's a myth, but whenever a toddler does that to somebody, it means they're pregnant." Glimmer spoke as they both smirked.

Catra sighed impatiently. "Okay, fine, but don't come act all sorry for me if it comes out negative again." She rolled her eyes as she went to go take another test. Adora, Glimmer, and Bow all followed while Bow carried Amaryllis in his arms. Catra went into the bathroom, letting only Adora in at the moment before shutting the door. She let out a soft exhale, a bit anxious. Adora gave her a gentle smile to calm down her anxiousness, watching the feline open another pregnancy box and following the instructions on the test. "Now we just gotta wait.. again," Catra spoke as she waited for a few minutes on the box.

"This is a waste of time." She grumbled softly, not looking at the pregnancy test behind her. Adora's eyes widened as she looked at the pregnancy test. It read positive. "C-Catra.." She spoke, extremely shocked. "What? Another negative?" Catra smirked. "Wow, that's new." She spoke sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow as she saw the blonde shake her head, immediately going to look at the test, completely shocking herself.

"W-Wait.." Catra was at a loss for words. Adora hugged Catra happily and lifted her into the air. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Adora spoke excitedly, letting tears of joy fall down her cheeks. Catra completely was caught off-guard, before also falling into her emotions, hugging Adora tightly as she elicited a purr. "Finally." Catra quietly spoke, muffled since her face was half-buried against Adora. Glimmer and Bow heard Adora's yell from outside the bathroom, immediately opening the door.

"Congratulations guys!" Bow and Glimmer spoke excitedly, hugging them. They all hugged like that for a while. That was the start of their journey to bringing a new life into the world.


End file.
